1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus for opening and closing a slide type portable terminal, and more particularly, to an apparatus of a slide type portable terminal capable of automatically opening and closing a display unit.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, portable terminals can be divided into flip types and folder types. In a flip type portable terminal, a cover is rotatably mounted at a body so that an input button region can be opened and closed. In a folder type portable terminal, a folder having an LCD (Liquid Crystal Display) is rotatably mounted at a body having an input region. These types of portable terminals are limited by the size of their displays. Presently, a portable terminal having a large display unit for displaying various information is being required.
Accordingly the use of a slide type portable terminal comprising a display unit having a large LCD for displaying various information and a body unit for inputting information has increased.
FIG. 1 is a perspective view showing a slide type portable terminal in accordance with the related art.
The related art slide type portable terminal comprises a display unit 102 having an LCD 110 for displaying information, a body unit 104 slidably mounted at the display unit 102 having adjustment keys 106 at a front surface thereof, and sliding units 126 and 128 installed between the display unit 102 and the body unit 104 for slidably opening and closing the display unit 102.
The sliding units 126 and 128 are comprised of a guide groove 126 formed at lateral surfaces of the body unit 104 in a longitudinal direction, and a guide rail 128 formed at an edge of the display unit 102 and inserted into the guide groove 126 to be moved in a longitudinal direction.
The sliding units 126 and 128 of the related portable terminal are opened when the user manually pushes the display unit 102 in an upward longitudinal direction and are closed when the user manually pushes the display unit 102 in a downward longitudinal direction.
However, in the related slide type portable terminal, the user is inconvenienced by having to manually open and close the sliding units by pushing the display unit in an upward or downward longitudinal direction. Thus, what is needed is a slide type portable terminal which eliminates the inconvenience.